


Отворение уст

by DFox



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Borgia: Faith and Fear, Historical RPF, La corona partida
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Necrophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: В октябре 1506 года в крепости Ла-Мота встречаются заключенный там по обвинению в убийстве собственного брата, героцога Гандийского, Чезаре Борджиа и недавно овдовевшая королева Кастилии Хуана.Спецквест.Сказки и легенды мира,миф об Исиде и Осирисе
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: fandom_History_P_2020_спецквест





	Отворение уст

**Author's Note:**

> Название текста — «Отворение уст» — взято из Книги Мертвых, блока текстов, сопровождающих соответствующий ритуал "оживления" покойника и дарования ему слова. Алонсо Пементель-и-Пачеко, герцог Бенавенте — реально существовавший исторический персонаж. О его участии в побеге Чезаре Борджиа из Ла-Моты упоминают И. Клулас и Р. Сабатини. По заявкам с Инсайда о Хуане Безумной.
> 
> текст написан в соавторстве с [Lille Prinsen](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2525065)

Дни еще были жаркие, а вот ночи до костей пробирали могильным холодом. Потому она повелела: днем гроб должен быть закрыт, а ночью — открыт.

Повелела как королева и как супруга короля.

Повелела, потому что боялась: пропустит тот миг, когда плотно перевязанная ароматными тряпицами грудь Филиппа поднимется, а глаза — ныне закрытые — откроются.

Ей казалось, что это обязательно произойдет ночью, в конце концов, ведь сам Иисус, восставший от гроба в третий день, очнулся перед рассветом.

И так и сидела, кутаясь в шаль, ища опору отекшим ногам, глядя на открытый гроб, глядя в мертвое, чужое лицо Филиппа, супруга своего, возлюбленного, короля, — ведь было сказано: «Если вы верите, Ваше Величество, верою вашею исполнится все, что вы пожелаете».

Ведь она унаследовала титул своей матушки, Ее Католического величества, и ее характер — волею своею и верою та укрощала строптивых и подпитывала сомневающихся.

Ведь титул этот дарован был Его Святейшеством — а кто, кроме наместника Христа на Земле, знает в душах человеческих лучше?

Хуана — верила.

И знала: недостойно той, кто потерял супруга своего и возлюбленного, смотреть на дневной свет, потому повелела завесить черным бархатом все окна и зеркала, закрыть все ставни, потому проводила ночь за ночью в бдениях и молитвах. И ждала.

Все должно было свершиться, пусть не на третий день, на девятый, а то и вовсе сороковой. В любой — из этих и любых других. Было пророчество и она сказала: «Быть по сему».

Супруг же ее, Филипп, как и при жизни, был рядом — и за сотни миль от нее.

Она подсаживалась к самому гробу, неловко, боком, из-за выросшего живота, брала его за руку — ледяные, костяные пальцы не менялись день ото дня.

Она сгибалась, склоняясь, едва не падая, пыталась согреть их дыханием, как, бывало, грела своим детям, заигравшимся в снежки.

Пальцы не теплели — даже ненадолго.

Стоило лишь отнять их от губ — и снова смерть возвращала Филиппу костяную неподвижность.

Все было тщетно. Господь отвернулся от нее, Господь не слышал ее молитв — у Хуаны было слишком много грехов.

Слишком много, чтобы поведать их приставленному к ней отцом духовнику. Слишком много, чтобы воскресить возлюбленного супруга своего, отца своих детей, своего соправителя.

— Тот Борджиа, что его держат в этом замке, — это же сын Александра, папы Римского? — спрашивала у коменданта небрежно, стискивая кружевной платочек, чтобы дрожью пальцев не выдать собственное нетерпение.

— Тот самый, Ваше Величество, сущий дьявол!

— Но ведь он бывший кардинал?

— Все так, Ваше Величество.

— Приведите его ко мне.

Она отчего-то знала: только исповедь этому расстриге, развратнику, гордецу, узнику такому, как она сама, облегчит ее душу.

***  
— Ваше Величество.

Он бросил всего два слова в гулкий колодец холодной залы, взамен глотнув густого, плотно сотканного ладана вперемешку со сладковатой, едва различимой трупной вонью. Ему уже был знаком этот запах. Примешай к нему немного дыма, немного — едва запекшейся крови, и получится отпевание тех, кто погиб на поле боя.

Но бесконечные, высушенные августовским зноем кастильские равнины были — по ту сторону каменных стен. По эту же была — женщина, похожая на черную Мадонну из монастыря Монсеррат. С лицом бледным, но затененным. В черных одеждах, с животом, туго распухшим под ними.

Она обернулась почти испуганно, так, словно не ждала того, за кем посылала.

Не проронив больше ни слова, Чезаре просто поклонился.

Внезапная мысль была смешной в своей беспомощности: как давно он ни перед кем не гнул спину?

Именно здесь, среди изжелта-белых, как обветренные кости, каменных блоков, среди зубцов, намертво схвативших безмятежно-синее небо в медвежий капкан, он впервые заметил тонкие седые пряди, появившиеся на висках. Выдернув серебристые волоски, он попытался забыть о том, что ему осталось сделать один шаг, прожить один оборот солнца вокруг самодовольно-мощных стен, чтобы приблизиться к возрасту, когда умер Христос.

Был распят, и кровь наверняка застывала на его взмокшей коже черными ручьями, собирая рои мух.

Был распят, оказался, как агнец, под ножом мясника, под меткой прямотой римского копья: отче, для чего ты меня оставил?

Когда седина вернулась, тронув плесневелой заразой не только виски, но и волосы надо лбом, Чезаре впервые смешал сажу с жиром, чтобы закрасить то, что напоминало ему: потерян еще один год, сожранный мухами, бесцельной игрой в шахматы, метанием от одной стены к другой.

Когда-то ему казалось — он способен сокрушить их все. Как давно это было?

Ощущение безвременья преследовало его так же, как жужжание мух, как сквозняки, изредка, подобно призракам, задевающие руку, свешенную с жесткой лежанки во сне. Он видел сны, не похожие на сны, потому что вся его жизнь теперь превратилась в душный, пахнущий пылью и кисловатым вином сон. Он часами лежал, раскинувшись на спине, и его взгляд, подобно слизняку, медленно ползал по закостенелым ребрам сводов.

Зазора между решетками на его окне хватало как раз для того, чтобы выплеснуть нечистоты из ночного горшка.

Его волосы отрасли до плеч, а затем — и ниже.

Он начинал находить смешными шутки тех, кто находился по ту сторону запертой двери. Кухарка Хуанита, то и дело упоминаемая его охранниками, должно быть, и вправду была неподражаемой красавицей — или же единственной женщиной на весь замок.

Чезаре Борджиа давно забыл о том, что королевы тоже бывают женщинами.

Женщина, стоящая напротив, закутавшись в клубящийся вокруг нее мрак, была королевой, или полагала себя таковой. На ее лбу поблескивал тонкий золотой венец, а осанка оставалась гордой, отчего огромный круглый живот выпячивался, как спрятанная под юбкой дыня.

— Вы желали видеть меня, и я к вашим услугам, — он вновь нарушил молчание, и, заложив прядь за ухо, незаметно обтер с кончиков пальцев сажу.

***  
В честь его прихода она велела зажечь больше свечей и надела платье, пусть и такое же черное, как остальные, но лучшей ткани. Тот, кого Хуана позвала, должен был увидеть ее во всем ее блеске — и проникнуться ее горем.

Она ждала. Но когда он пришел, она оказалась не готова. Едва обернувшись на голос вошедшего, подалась назад.

Хуана столько молилась, столько раз представляла себе это, что сейчас, лишь завидев мужскую фигуру, выросшую на пороге ее покоев, чуть не лишилась чувств: что, если уже — исполнилось?

И лишь вглядевшись, поняла: еще нет.

Ростом, статью и длинными, спускавшимися за плечи темными волосами, жестом, которым поправил упавшую на лицо прядь, вошедший был похож на ее драгоценного супруга, ее Филиппа.

Но худое лицо с выступающим носом, походка и даже говор — все было не так, все выдавало в нем чужака, не того, кого она жаждала увидеть всей душой. Не того, о ком молилась, но того, за кем посылала.

Кто — теперь она увидела его воочию, в игре тени и света, в прищуре чужих, незнакомых глаз — был тем единственным, кто мог бы ей помочь. Ее вела сила любви, его к ней привела сама судьба.

И Хуана выпрямилась, как подобает королеве, выступила вперед, в круг света, где стоял ее гость и ее пленник. Протянула для поцелуя недрогнувшую руку. Блеснул перстень — тот, единственный, обручальный, что она носила всегда и хотела, чтобы он врос в ее кожу, стал ею, как стал частицей ее души тот, кто вечно ускользал от нее, пока, наконец, не задумал сбежать в смерть. Но разве не в ее воле воспрепятствовать этому?

— Рада вас видеть, сеньор де Борха. Я столько о вас слышала, что рискнула нарушить ваше и мое собственное вдовье уединение. Не хотите ли выпить? Место здесь унылое, а вот вино — самого лучшего качества.

***  
Королева протянула ему руку — высоко, изломив запястье. Он коснулся губами напряженного безымянного пальца, и не ощутил разницы между кожей и кольцом, таким же тонким, как венец на ее лбу. Ее лицо, продолговатое, изможденное, лицо скульптуры из потемневшего от слез дерева, все еще казалось скрытым тенью.

— Ценю ваше предложение и благодарю за него, — попытавшись светски улыбнуться, так, как когда-то доводилось улыбаться податливым красавицам, Чезаре понял, что он разучился и этому. Улыбка получилась похожей на гримасу боли или злости — эти чувства стали его сутью. Улыбаясь, он ощутил натяжение растрескавшихся губ. — Кажется, вина, бывающие на королевском столе, таки приличнее тех, которыми потчуют бывшего герцога Романьи.

Иногда ему казалось, что он — мертвец.

Давно, еще в детстве, увидев чью-то похоронную процессию, он задал себе вопрос: что чувствует тот, чье лицо ссохлось, щеки и губы запали, а нос заострился, будто от вечного голода? В каком сне он пребывает? Какое забытье путает его мысли? Позже, разглядывая другого покойника, упрямо ухмыляющегося в ответ, Чезаре не вспомнил о том, первом. Как не удивился, почему столь странные мысли вообще посещают его.

Дни и ночи в замке Ла-Мота отличались лишь тем, что яркий свет сменялся кромешной тьмой. Лежа без сна до самой зари, Чезаре с непонятным ему самому остервенением воскрешал в уме эти два лица — первое и второе. Днем ему говорили о том, что он — убийца собственного брата, и руки его обагрены невинной кровью. Ночью Хуан смотрел на него из-под приоткрытого века, и щеки его были зеленоватыми, будто здешняя луна.

Хуан тоже спал, и мутные волны обманчиво-спокойного Тибра переворачивали его с бока на бок.

Он выждал несколько мгновений, но никто так и не появился.

Конечно же, узникам не полагаются слуги — лишь конвоиры, без конца обсуждающие толстую Хуаниту и ее прелести. И Чезаре налил сам себе — и королеве, носящей то же имя, что и кухарка, живущей в тех же стенах, что и кухарка.

Хуана молчала, сложив белые ладони поверх живота, и смотрела прямо перед собой. Под ее глазами залегли тени — и Чезаре готов был побиться об заклад, что свои ночи эта женщина проводит так же, как он сам — глядя в потолок или окно. Разговаривая с мертвецами, или убеждая себя, что она — не одна из них.

— Быть может, я позволил себе быть слишком… развязным, Ваше Величество, — проговорил он, жестом приглашая ее разделить с ним предложенное вино. С пустого, грубовато сбитого стола, на котором не было ничего, кроме глины и стекла. — Прошу простить мне эти недостатки. Я слишком долго не разговаривал с женщинами. Любыми женщинами.

Темно-красный гипокрас, пролившись в зеленого стекла чаши, почернел.

Кусок неба, выкроенный пределами оконных створок, напоминал фреску в покоях Родриго. Пинтуриккьо написал ее как раз над другой — где святая Екатерина, не устрашась казни, вступала в спор с мудрецами всего мира, а жестокий цезарь впивался в ее нежный румянец взглядом стервятника, подавшись вперед на своем троне. Над ними, над триумфальной аркой, увенчанной золотым тельцом, десятки тельцов путешествовали по звездному небу.

***  
Если положить руку на живот и замереть, прислушиваясь, можно услышать, как внутри нее бьется еще одно сердце. Сердце Филиппа.

Не то, что увезли в расписном, изукрашенном драгоценностями ларце из кедра в Брюссель, навсегда лишив ее даже призрачной надежды получить его — пусть после смерти, если не при жизни.

Вовсе нет.

В ее утробе билось сердце их ребенка, осиротевшего еще до рождения.

Ей хотелось верить: так же будет и с душой Филиппа. Она, неприкаянная, расставшаяся с невинно убиенным телом, что пало жертвой интриг и неуемной жажды власти ее отца, простит их всех — и вселится в эту малютку. Повитухи утверждали, глядя на форму живота, что последним плодом их любви будет дочь — Хуане же хотелось сына.

И о том она тоже молила мадонну, столь же сильно, сколь и о возвращении своего Филиппа.

Незнакомец, которого она сама позвала, наливал вино, предлагал ей — тем жестом, каким, бывало, предлагал Филипп, когда они, насытившись друг другом, отдыхали от любовных утех. Хуана вновь вздрогнула, приходя в себя.

Вспомнила: о Борджиа говорили, что он, столь искусный в ядах, едва не умер, отравленный, подобно скорпиону, собственным жалом. Что от яда, принятого по ошибке, умер папа, столь развратный, что еще не бывали на Святом Престоле, и начались злоключения его сына, Чезаре Борджиа, именующего себя Цезарем, сиречь завоевателем. Кого и что он хотел завоевать ныне, улыбаясь ей так, как скалятся волки перед броском?

Ребенок в ее утробе толкнулся. Хуана бесстрашно взяла со стола кубок — и улыбнулась: ему, своему Филиппу, и тому, кто стоял, освещенный мигающим от сквозняков, перекрестным светом.

— О, вовсе нет, сеньор де Борха, или мне стоит говорить — герцог Валентинуа? А, говорят, вы были епископом Валенсии — это правда?

***  
— К чему все эти титулы, если от них остались лишь ничем не подкрепленные звуки? Вы можете звать меня по имени, и я откликнусь так, как будто мы с вами знакомы уже давно.

Вино было сладким, и все равно жгло губы. После гнусной кислятины, которую ему оставляли на пороге в грубом кувшине, любимый напиток Хуана казался божественным нектаром. А ведь когда-то, жизнь назад, Чезаре вышучивал брата за пристрастие к слишком приторным винам, которые, как говорили лекари, лишь то и могли, что веселить дух и разжигать сладострастие. И того, и другого в теле Хуана было с избытком — до того мгновения, как его остудили грязные воды, бьющиеся у порта Рипетта.

— И вы правы, — сказал он, сделав глоток — и снова глотнул. — Я действительно был валенсийским епископом.

Еще одну жизнь назад.

— И притом ни разу не бывал в самой Валенсии.

Даже две, даже три жизни — назад.

— О тех местах я слышал от моего отца. Он любил вспоминать прогулки под апельсиновыми деревьями в его родном городе. Он говаривал: апельсины в Хативе всегда были и будут самыми круглыми и самыми сладкими на свете, и ни один садовник никогда не вырастит такие в Ватикане.

Иногда он, полулежа в кресле, смотрел в потолок так же, как теперь. Вот только вместо мертвенной пустоты над ним разворачивалось глубоко-синее звездное небо, и золотые быки бежали вдоль сводов, догоняя друг друга. Особенно это созерцание нравилось Чезаре, когда на черепичные крыши Апостольского дворца опускались полупрозрачные, как траурная вуаль, как альбанега испанской синьоры, сумерки. Лепнина, покрытая тонкой позолотой, начинала гореть, как угли в камине, угольное мерцание охватывало пространство за плечами тихой Мадонны с влажными глазами Джулии Фарнезе. Воинственно прорисовывался меч на боку у всадника, глядящего в спину святой Екатерины.

А Чезаре, потягиваясь, чувствуя в себе бурлящую, звериную силу, смотрел вверх — туда, где картина за картиной разворачивалась история, некогда тоже пересказанная ему отцом.

— Это — легенда о священном быке древних египтян, — произносил он веско и не без гордости. — Никто до меня не додумался украсить стены собственных покоев таким образом. Ни один чертов Папа, Чезаре, запомни это.

Здесь, в Кастилии, каждый третий старик обладал тем же мавританским профилем, что и тот, кого в Риме за глаза дразнили потомком еврейских выкрестов. Напротив золотоволосой святой, навек застывшей перед рыжебородым цезарем, на противоположной стене, окуная босые ноги в прощальные алые лучи, принимал смерть привязанный к порфировой колонне святой Себастьян. За ним, за лучниками, похожими на кузнечиков, прыгающих вокруг, десятками пустых глазниц смотрел Колизей.

А еще дальше, на склонах Оппийского холма, на склонах Эквилина, художник изобразил лабиринт роскошного виноградника.

Чезаре никогда не забывал, кому принадлежала та земля.

Он поставил чашу на стол, и сделал шаг в сторону света, зная, что королева Хуана последует за ним.

— Впрочем, если бы вы захотели спросить у меня, кто я сейчас, я бы ответил вам как на духу: меня зовут никем.

***  
Ребенок толкнулся еще раз — резковато ударив изнутри. Еще раз, и еще.

Хуана невольно затаила дыхание от боли. Этот малыш был строптив, куда строптивее прочих ее детей, и упрям. И она знала: теперь дитя будет толкаться долго, словно уже просилось на свет, хотя повитухи говорили, и она была уверена: еще рано. Существовало только одно средство, способное утихомирить ее малыша, ее мальчика, ее Филиппа. Но с тех пор, как не стало ее супруга, это средство больше не было доступно Хуане

А ведь были дни, когда она мечтала о смерти. Своей, Филиппа, их общих детей.

Осыпала проклятиями молчаливых, будто вырезанных из дерева стражей, разбивала костяшки и ладони о дубовые двери, оставляя на них красноватые разводы. Кричала, как дикий зверь, — и крик возносился под высокие своды и тонул в них. Звала Филиппа — а он не приходил. День за днем, неделя за неделей. Змеи свили кубло в ее груди, и, щекоча, рвались наружу. Она раздирала ногтями плоть, пыталась вытащить их оттуда, вскрыть грудную клетку, кровь текла по ее пальцам, кровь и кожа оставались у нее под ногтями, а змеи ворочались, проедая в ней дыры, отравляя ее. И когда не стало сил с ними бороться, — тогда Филипп пришел к ней. Она увидела в его глазах ужас, и поняла, что змеи выползают горлом. Она молчала на все вопросы, боясь: какая-то из них выскочит, и ужалит Филиппа. Филипп же обнял ее, положил руку на грудь, — и змеи, терзавшие Хуану, под его пальцами оставили ее, ибо истинный правитель умеет исцелять прикосновением.

А когда она очнулась, услышала впервые за спиной гулкое, как колокол: La Loca.

Тот, кто стоял под лучом света, проникшего в ее скорбную обитель незаконно, из-под неплотно прикрытой створки, был похож на ее супруга — в этом Хуана убеждалась с каждой минутой все больше. Он тоже был истинным правителем — сказывалось это в осанке и повороте головы, в речи — смиренной и одновременно высокомерной. Она шагнула к нему, и, взяв его руку, приложила к своему животу.

Ребенок сразу затих.

— Не стоит горевать о былом, — сказала Хуана, безмятежно улыбнувшись, и задерживая на своем животе вспорхнувшую было ладонь. — Я тоже узница здесь волею своего отца, и все же — я королева. И вы все так же герцог Валентинуа и принц Романьи. Мы сможем помочь друг другу, как вы помогли успокоиться моему малышу.

Она вновь отступила — назад, в тень, из непереносимо-яркого света.

— Но прежде я хотела бы исповедоваться. Вам же случалось принимать исповеди, кардинал де Борха?

***  
Были братья — Осирис и Тифон. Рожденные от одной матери, женщины-неба, они различались во всем. Осирис, с кожей зеленой, как испанская луна, был любим и почитаем. Тифон, со смуглым лицом и рыжей бородой, был презираем — даже собственным отцом, мужчиной-землей.

Осирис кичился своей красотой и властью. Он был царем всего сущего, и плоды земли созревали быстрее, когда он накладывал на них свои ладони. И тогда Тифон, властвовавший над пустынными каменистыми землями, преисполнился злобы и зависти, и решил убить брата. Он изготовил лучший на свете гроб, украсил его самоцветами, и, пригласив Осириса на пир, предложил ему лечь туда.

— На моей голове уже много лет нет тонзуры. Но я исповедую вас, моя королева.

Живот женщины под его ладонью был теплым — а внутри двигался ребенок. Неизвестное, не названное еще по имени, скрытое черным бархатом, толкалось навстречу прикосновению. Чезаре, вглядываясь в лицо той, что просила его о невозможном, вспоминал, как любил черный бархат.

Ребенок затих, а губы Мадонны тронула блаженная улыбка, такая же бледная, как ее пальцы. Такая же, как у тех, кого Чезаре когда-то оставлял остывать на своей или чужой постели, кичась умением справиться с женским желанием так же легко, как с разъяренным быком.

Освободив руку из-под ледяных пальцев, он сделал еще один шаг назад.

Осирис умел превращаться в быка, и весь Египет поклонялся ему, воздавая хвалу его силе, его наглости, его самодовольству. Осирис безмятежно пасся на зеленом лугу, когда брат позвал его на пир, посулив удовольствия и подарки.

Пинтуриккьо написал позади святого Себастьяна, истыканного стрелами, долину Монти. Священного быка, принимающего дары от людей, он выводил из остроконечной пирамиды, которую каждый из них видел неподалеку Тестаччо.

Чезаре всегда улыбался, разглядывая эту пирамиду, отталкиваясь ногами от пола, выложенного пестрыми плитками из Манасеса. Он откидывался назад, напрягая живот и грудь — так, чтобы кресло, в котором он сидел, замерло всего на двух ножках. В таком положении казалось, что звезды начинают падать с потолка. Что по спине святой Екатерины течет живое золото — и живая кровь.

Что золотой телец, взобравшийся на самый верх триумфальной арки цезаря, вот-вот сорвется оттуда вниз головой.

Душный, привязчивый, сладковатый запах, стоящий в комнате, становился чуть менее ощутимым у приоткрытой оконной створки. Остановившись на свету, Чезаре подумал о том, что так, должно быть, станет заметно, что его волосы подкрашены, а шею и грудь между ключиц покрывают воспаленные язвы.

Расправив плечи, он вернул королеве улыбку — на сей раз такую же блестящую, какой она бывала в Риме, в Лионе, в Фаэнце, в Сенигаллии, в зеркале.

— Какие грехи ты хочешь исповедовать перед Господом, дочь моя… сестра моя?

***  
С трудом, поддерживая живот, Хуана опустилась на колени, молитвенно сложив руки и опустив веки, как и положено кающейся грешнице.

Она молчала, словно раздумывая, с чего начать, хотя сложила эту речь еще тогда, когда тяжелая решетка Ла-Моты лязгнула за ее спиной.

Она не лукавила, утверждая, что тоже — узница.

Здесь, за этими выжженными солнцем, опаленными зноем — летом, и морозом — зимой, стенами она встретила свое первое заключение — и первое безумие. Тогда мать не пускала ее к Филиппу, а она отказывалась есть, мыться и ходить к мессе — ибо зачем это все, раз у нее, Хуаны, инфанты Арагонского дома, супруги герцога Бургундского, свободы меньше, чем у любой прачки, любой нищенки, из тех, что наводнили дороги Кастилии?

Тогда под ее сердцем так же билось дитя, и так же душа рвалась на волю — выпрыгнуть ласточкой из окна самой высокой башни и взмыть — ввысь, ввысь, ввысь.

Изабелла — с тех пор Хуана не могла назвать мать — матерью, велела забрать все окна решетками и запереть двери. Фердинанд родился в этом замке, а после ее темницей стали весь Арагон и Кастилия.

Она слышала, что и тот, кому она решилась довериться в своей исповеди, так же рвался из пут своего положения и так же встретил гнев своего отца, как она — гнев матери. Только, в отличие от нее, Чезаре Борджиа сумел вырваться. Может, он просто умел сдерживаться в нужный момент?

— Мой первый грех — гнев, отец мой… Брат мой. В гневе я сказала матери, что хочу, чтобы она встретила свою смерть в одиночестве, чтобы иссохла, подобно мумии, утопая лишь в своих бесплодных сожалениях о свершенном, и стало по слову моему. В гневе я велела вырвать косы любовнице своего мужа, я сама выдирала ее рыжие патлы с мясом, и до сих пор помню, каковы они на ощупь. Я не велела убить ее — как многие говорили, я хотела убить Филиппа. Во сне, когда он насытит свою похоть. А потом решила, что это будет очень легко для него.

Ей казалось, или только слышалось, дыхание стоящего рядом с нею, над нею — и тихий шелест там, где укрытый крышкой, спрятанный от дневного жара и всепроникающего солнца, лежит ее супруг

— Мой второй грех — гордыня, святой отец.

***  
Вновь попав под секущий удар солнечного луча, королева оказалась — белой под черным. Ее волосы гладкими лоснящимися ужами касались напряженной шеи, ее запястья обрамляли угольные кружева, ее глаза были непроницаемы, когда она бросила отчаянный взгляд снизу вверх.

Разглядывая ее, Чезаре не сдерживал свое любопытство. Все, что происходило, было отражением в кривом зеркале, отражением в водной зыби, болезненным видением, не более. Королева, не будучи королевой, называла кардиналом того, кого столь многие презирали как расстригу. Герцогство Валентинуа было там же, где герцогство Романья — в воспаленных от вездесущего солнца, злых мечтаниях, дрожащих перед глазами, будто линия горизонта в жару. То, что Хуана пыталась выдать за кастильскую корону, коснувшись ее чистого, как у восковой куклы, лба, превращалось в простой кусок металла.

Пара безумцев играла в безумную игру — не более.

И это было настолько прекрасно — после сумасшествия в одиночестве, в компании четырех стен, двух окон, пары рук и дрянного вина, что Чезаре не показался себе закоренелым лжецом, упокоив ладонь на лбу королевы так же, как только что упокоил на ее вздутом животе.

Осирис лег в прекрасный расписной саркофаг, и его плоть была пожрана. Тифон заколотил крышку, и бросил тело брата в Нил, где рыбы терзали его три дня и три ночи.

Дон Габриэль де Тапиа, глядя на своего узника со смесью опасения и той властности, что может быть свойственна лишь человеку, отделенному от зверя прутьями клетки, рассказал об одном забавном случае, переданном ему неким паломником из Альбасете. В Валенсии, в день Августовской Богородицы, тот якобы видел, как она протягивает алую розу коленопреклоненному герцогу Гандийскому, пока его брат замахивался на него кинжалом. Предательски, со спины. Под сенью лилий, взоров и божественной благодати.

Икону заказала вдова павшего кабальеро, безутешная вдова Мария Энрикес де Луна, ровно год назад.

— Те, кто видел герцога, сказывают, что он похож на себя, как две капли воды, — качал головой комендант, поскребывая заросшую щетиной щеку. — Видно, на славу постарался художник. Было ради чего.

— Господь прощает тебе эти грехи. Все мы грешны, и несем груз своих поступков, будто крест, на собственную Голгофу.

Под тугим стеганым лифом вздрагивала грудь королевы — такая же, как у других, живых дочерей Евы. Недоступных здесь, в духоте и пустоте заточения. Оставшихся лишь в имени кухарки Хуаниты, наверняка — толстой и потной, с закатанными выше локтей рукавами несвежей сорочки и вываливающимися из нее же грудями.

В Валенсии говорили, что Чезаре Борджиа осмелился зарезать брата на глазах у Мадонны. Так мог ли он узреть хоть что-то постыдное в том, чтобы, едва встав с постели, наскоро удовлетворяться перед ее ликом с помощью ладони и памяти? Богоматерь, столь же безутешная, как и другая Мария, была написана достаточно недурно, чтобы считаться второй женщиной в этом замке. После соблазнительной Хуаниты, конечно же.

Вздохнув и чуть запрокинув голову, Чезаре ободрил единственную свою прихожанку:

— Поведай же обо всем, не утаивай ничего, и тем облегчишь свою совесть.

***  
— Я считала себя выше всех тех женщин, с которыми мой супруг делил ложе: до меня, после меня, вместо меня. Я считала себя лучше их — ведь я инфанта Хуана, я — законная и единственная наследница короны Арагона и Кастилии, я — королева, в конце концов! Я до сих пор так считаю. Я все еще обвиняю в душе своего супруга, я не могу простить его, я не могу простить тех фрейлин и крестьянок, что делили с ним ложе — наше ложе! А однажды, когда наш корабль попал в бурю, я требовала бросить в пучину тех шлюх, которых он взял вопреки моей воле на борт. Я и сейчас желаю им смерти — мучительной, долгой, и не раскаиваюсь в этом, святой отец.

Иногда, в ночной тиши, неотрывно глядя в мертвое лицо Филиппа, на игру теней и света на нем, на острые черты, искаженные неподвижностью, она понимала: Филипп смеется над ней. «Посмотри, — доносил до нее шелест, неслышный шепот, шорох сквозняка, топоток крысиных лап по каменному полу, — во что ты превратилась! Кем ты стала! Такая же черная, как ворона, как твоя мать!» И она тогда она била его по лицу, как бывало между ними раньше. Первый раз, когда это случилось, повязка сползла вместе с кожей, и Хуана в ужасе вскочила, отпрянув от гроба.

«Это ты виноват, ты превратил мою жизнь в это!» — шептала, дрожащими руками накладывая бинты обратно. Пальцы были липкими и долго еще держали сладковатый душок разложения.

— Мой третий грех — похоть. Я возлюбила супруга своего более, чем себя саму. И мне казалось — он совершил для меня то же. Но когда я узнала, что ошибаюсь, когда поняла, что он делит ложе не только со мной, что ему мало меня и всего, что я могла ему дать, о, тогда неистовство вспыхнуло во мне и более не отпускало. Мои чресла будто жгло раскаленными клещами — и этот огонь мог унять только мой супруг. Я готова была отдаться ему в любой миг, в любом месте, я преследовала его и настигала, я требовала и получала, бывало, требуемое — и в тот миг мне было все равно, где мы и кто может нас увидеть.

Когда Филипп умер, она не сразу позволила его забрать от себя. Она лежала рядом, лаская его кудри, рассыпанные по подушке, поднимала веки, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, целовала холодные твердые губы — и не верила себе. Он был весь ее, весь, до кончиков пальцев, и весь был в ее власти.

— Я до сих пор его хочу.

***  
То, что слетало с этих бледных, узких губ, какие бывают лишь у мертвых и у безнадежно больных, могло и волновать, и вызывать отклик. Прохладный, несмотря на жару, сквозняк, пригладивший встопорщенную шерсть подсвечника, подсказал Чезаре, что его кожа все еще тепла, а желания и мысли все еще сильны. Он, называющийся никем и коротающий свои дни, как пустое место, лукавил. Упасть в бездну самоуничижения после взлета на вершину славы — в этом было что-то, что даровало извращенное, болезненное удовольствие и облегчение. Сказать: я никто, и получить в ответ: я знаю, кто вы…- в этом была суть.

Это возбуждало — и плоть, и чаяния.

Изредка к нему допускали визитеров. Должно быть, все дело было в размере кошелька того, кто так уж хотел своими глазами увидеть самого ужасного преступника из тех, коих носила земля благословенного, и без сомнения — самого католического королевства. Де Тапиа лишь ухмылялся:

— Я так много о тебе слышал, дон Сезар де Борха, даже слишком много.

В ответ Чезаре всегда лишь приподнимал бровь — выспрашивать о себе, словно тщеславная римская куртизанка, было не к лицу герцогу Валентинуа, пусть и бывшему.

— Хочешь спросить, что именно на сей раз? — каждый Аргус рано или поздно узнавал того, кого охранял, достаточно хорошо. — Я же говорю — достаточно, чтобы не повернуться к тебе спиной, когда мне придется сопровождать тебя на эту чертову прогулку.

Чезаре смеялся, и его комендант смеялся тоже. Им обоим не были нужны лишние слова — и басни о том, что случилось между зубцов стены замка Чинчилья.

И да, иногда — к тому, кто убил родного брата, убил родного отца, убил мужа сестры, а ее саму обесчестил, убил самого себя, все же допускали визитеров.

Одна фраза, произнесенная почти шепотом, будто они, гонимый преступник и гонимая королева, составляли заговор, изменила все. Вчуже, внезапно, Чезаре увидел себя со стороны: исхудавшим, с заострившимися скулами и свинцовой серостью век, с отросшими, вольно вьющимися волосами, с косматой бородой, в простой, такой же безжизненной, как все вокруг, одежде… Удивленным.

Черные, как смола, страсти женщины, стоящей перед ним на коленях, имели привкус гипокраса — и в их сладости отчетливо проступил приторный душок тлена. А он хорошо помнил, что было дальше в истории, рассказанной отцом. Жена Осириса и его сестра, Исида, овдовев, почернела от горя и отправилась на поиски тела мужа. Она по-прежнему пылала к нему страстью, и даже больше — с его гибелью ее любовь стала еще неистовей. Исида обошла весь мир, расспрашивая о своем муже. Она никак не могла поверить, что он действительно мертв.

— Но ты должна понимать, что твоего мужа не только прибрал Господь, но и поглотила земля, — произнес Чезаре почти так, как должен был звучать вопрос.

— Алонсо Пиментель-и-Пачеко, герцог Бенавенте! — гаркнул де Тапиа с таким рвением, что стало понятно — заплатили ему сполна.

Молодой мужчина в запыленной походной одежде, переступив порог алеющей в закатном свете комнаты, досадливо отмахнулся, морща нос:

— Не нужно. Я прибыл сюда как друг и как равный к равному.

Он выглядел так, будто гнал коня весь день. Вездесущая, едкая кастильская пыль покрывала его шляпу и щеки, сделала темные волосы рыжеватыми. Повернувшись от стола, Чезаре изобразил благодушное гостеприимство, зная, как дико это выглядит в подобных обстоятельствах.

— Кем бы вы ни были, прошу к моему столу. Но имейте в виду, что стол здесь поганый. От кислого хлеба у меня частенько болит живот, а мяса подают так мало, что еще немного — и я попытаюсь не сбросить моего коменданта в ров, а съесть его.

Развязно подмигнув своему Аргусу, Чезаре дернулся вперед и клацнул зубами. И расхохотался, когда де Тапиа, наверняка тут же прокляв себя за это, едва не подпрыгнул на месте.

***  
— Я не дала его похоронить.

Одна мысль о могиле — темном, холодном провале в мир мертвых, туда, куда никогда не пробивается солнечный свет, одна мысль о червях, пожирающих, превращающих в тлен того, кого она так любила. и кто платил ей тем же — пусть не всегда и недолго! — лишала Хуану рассудка. Сжимая пальцы Филиппа, как и при жизни, не отвечавшие на ее пожатие, прижимаясь губами к восковым щекам, покрытым щетиной, к тонким пергаментным векам, она пыталась заглянуть в будущее — и не видела ничего, кроме тьмы и свежей дыры в земле. Могилы. Ах, если бы мертвые могли воскресать, если бы Христос явил свое чудо вновь — ведь разве она не была христианнейшей королевой Европы, унаследовав этот титул от матери? Разве не погиб ее супруг безвинно, разве не ее отец совершил гнуснейшее, мерзейшее злодеяние, лишив ее — венчанного супруга, а ее детей — отца?

— Он и сейчас здесь. Со мной. С нами. В этой комнате.

Хуана чувствовала легкое дуновение ветерка на своей коже, а, может, ее касались пальцы Филиппа, как это было в пору их первой страсти, в ту пору, когда они еще не были заражены безумием и были нежны друг с другом, как бывают нежны только те, кто соединен не только телами, но и — душами? В том, что их связь разорвали — по живому, с кровью и мясом, разлучили ее с тем, кого она любила больше жизни, с тем, кому клялась в любви, столь же большой, как у Сида и супруги его, Химены, она винила мать.

— Ты не видишь ничего дальше собственного лона! — кричала на нее Изабелла. — Твой Филипп спит и видит стать королем Кастилии — без тебя! Они хотят создать свою империю — без тебя! А ты годна лишь для того, чтобы рожать ему выблядков — и более ни на что! Он крутит с каждой юбкой, которую встретит, а ты, моя наследница, будущая королева, бегаешь за ним, как собачонка!

Хуана зажимала уши, не желая слышать поклепов, Хуана рвалась из Ла-Моты, выросшей посреди бескрайней, бесплодной, сухой равнины, как голубица из клетки к своему голубю. Чтобы — увидеть. Чтобы — убедиться. Чтобы — превратить свою жизнь в ад.

— Я повелела оставить гроб подле себя, закрытым — днем и открытым ночью, дабы молиться над ним каждую ночь, молить Господа о его душе и теле, о том, чтобы…

Его одели в расшитое золотом платье — столь пышно, что ткань топорщилась из гроба и была мертвее самого покойника. В Каса-дель-Кордон в ту ночь горело множество свечей, но они не могли разогнать наползающую изо всех щелей жадную темноту. Люди приходили и уходили, вознеся молитвы за того, чья домовина покоилась на возвышении, устланном гобеленами. И лишь Хуана оставалась у гроба, неизменно, одна, коленопреклоненная, вся в черном. В какой-то миг в огромном соборе все стихло. Хуана осталась наедине со своим горем — и не сдерживала слез, опухнув от рыданий. Она не слышала шагов подошедшего, но услышала слова:

— Ваш супруг был не просто королем и достойнейшим кабальеро, ваше величество. Как и вы — не просто верная жена и его спутница. Разве божиим помазанникам не дана величайшая в мире сила? Разве рука Господа не ведет вас? Скажите лишь слово — и ваш супруг воскреснет. Одно лишь слово.

— Какое?! — крикнула Хуана, стремительно обернувшись.

Но рядом уже никого не было.

***  
Они проговорили без свидетелей, а точнее — делая вид, что их не подслушивают, — до темноты. Герцог Бенавенте не ел и не пил, как будто голод и жажда были ему нипочем в преддверии решающего откровения. Чезаре ощущал, как герцог пласт за пластом снимает с него кожу — одним только взглядом, взыскательным, полным надежды и какого-то юношеского пыла. Каждый, с кем Чезаре разговаривал в этом замке, видел в нем загнанного в ловушку волка-людоеда, пристрелить которого — дело времени. Новый гость смотрел иначе — как на последнюю в упряжке лошадь, способную вывезти из болотной топи и лесной чащи.

На породистого, норовистого боевого коня, без которого не выиграть битвы.

— Я слышал о вас всякое, — признавался герцог, наклоняясь над столом, и щурясь без тени улыбки. — В основном, если быть откровенным, — дурное. Но я не верю тому, что болтают. Я привык верить лишь тому, что вижу. Если угодно — деяниям, а не словам. А если судить лишь по деяниям, вы — кабальеро равный великому Сиду.

Пожав плечами, Чезаре наливал себе еще. Он столько раз старался напиться дрянью, которую тут пытались выдать за вино, что научился пить ее в почти устрашающих количествах — без толку.

— Мы можем поискать среди моей рухляди Коладу, но клянусь вам, мой меч звали иначе, и он давно сломан. А кое-кто из моих валенсийских родственников с большим удовольствием назовет меня el Fratricida, о чем вам, должно быть, также известно.

Герцог стиснул кулак, почти не мигая.

— В таком случае, я рад, что у герцога Гандийского не было охотничьего сокола, а сами вы не бывали в Жироне. Злодеяние тоже может быть совершено во благо. Без сомнения, вы убивали. Но дело в том, во имя чего. Что оправдывало принесенные жертвы. О том, что вы совершили в Сенигаллии, ходят легенды. И мы склонны видеть в них государя, но не бессмысленно жестокого душегубца.

— Мы?

— Мы — те, кто чтит кровь Ее Величества Изабеллы Кастильской. Те, кто презирает нарушение клятвы. В конце концов, те, кто знает, что лживый арагонский старик не принесет добра ни нам, ни нашему королевству. Нашу королеву зовут Хуана, и мы готовы взять в руки оружие, если потребуется.

Чезаре огляделся, все еще касаясь рукой лба королевы. Он почувствовал, как ее кожа покрывается испариной. Липкий, сладковатый запах, будораживший его обоняние с того самого момента, как он переступил порог этой залы, не был следствием подкатывающего под горло безумия.

Во всяком случае, его собственного.

И он заговорил, и что-то, что передалось ему от отчаянья несчастной Хуаны, все еще красивой под своей одеждой и наброшенной на лицо вуалью, повело его за собой.

Он увидел не сразу — но увидел. Поодаль, в тени, небрежно покрытый вышитым полотнищем, стоял закрытый гроб.

— Когда я был молод, и едва принял постриг, мой отец, Папа Римский, приказал украсить потолок своих покоев фреской. Он так гордился тем, что ни в одном из городских палаццо нельзя было найти такую же. Наверняка теперь этой фрески уже нет — ее сбили по приказу нынешнего Папы. Но мой отец был прав — никому, кроме него, не пришло бы в голову украсить папское жилище рассказом о священном быке древних египтян — Аписе, который был воплощением бога Осириса, бога, умершего, и воскресшего вновь задолго до Христа.

Найдя тело мужа, выброшенное на берег, растерзанное зверями водными и земными, Исида закричала и превратилась в сокола. Распростерла крылья, опускаясь на тело Осириса, совокупляясь с ним, зачиная от него, и произнесла слово.

Когда-то, жизнь назад, вечность назад, Чезаре держал в своей руке руку своей сестры, глядя, как высыхают свежие краски на потолке. Он спросил:

— Лукреция, любила бы ты меня так, как Исида любила своего убитого мужа?

— До рождения, на протяжении жизни, после смерти, — ответила Лукреция, посрамив всех мудрецов мира и жестокого цезаря с рыжей бородой.

***  
— Вы полагаете, дон Сезар, в том есть зерно истины? — Хуана вскинулась, как птица, хватая своего гостя за руки.

Пальцы у него были горячими — почти обжигающе.

Может быть, у него была лихорадка — не удивительно подхватить ее здесь было легче легкого. От сквозняков, коварных в своей мягкости, от ветров, носивших круглые колючие кусты перекати-поля по кастильской равнине, на которой куда ни глянь только глина, глина, глина — красная, бурая, темная, как подсохшая кровь.

Ей говорили: ее супруг подхватил горячку, неосторожно раздевшись на сквозняке при игре в мяч, и от того умер. Она же знала наверняка — это дело рук ее отца и архиепископа Сиснероса, плетущих свои сети против нее, подобно жирным паукам, расплодившимся в здешнем замке. Однажды она наблюдала, как двое пауков сцепились за муху, пойманную в паутину — так и Сиснерос с ее отцом, стоило Филиппу умереть, сцепились за трон Кастилии. А ведь она была молода, и она была — королевой. И ее супруг, ее Филипп был слишком молод и слишком крепок, чтобы умереть в душной постели с витавшим над ней запахом ладана и болезни.

А может, она сама умерла и превратилась в собственный призрак — и от того руки живого ей, мертвой, кажутся такими горячими? Так ли ее ладони обжигают пальцы Филиппа, когда она ночь за ночью она держит его руки в своих, и молится — бесплодно, безнадежно, надеясь найти в бесконечных плетениях молитв одно слово — то, единственное, которым она могла бы воскресить своего супруга?

Воскресить, чтобы любить и править. Чтобы вновь стать единой плотью, как им и завещано по законам — людским и божьим.

Она спрашивала о том монахе повсюду. Она лично допрашивала тех, кто ночью стоял в карауле около Каса-дель-Кордон, по ее велению были представлены ей все священники и монахи, кто были в ту ночь в соборе. Но голос ни одного из них не напоминал ее ночного собеседника, но стража не видела ничего и никого необычного. Ей стало казаться — это была игра воспаленного, распаленного пустыми мечтаниями и отчаянием рассудка.

А потом она встретила нищенку — столь грязную, что ее кожа, там, где ее не прикрывали лохмотья, казалась черной. Нищенка на лету поймала брошенную корку хлеба и крикнула вслед паланкину:

— Да будет по вашему слову, Ваше Величество!

Хуану будто ударило молнией.

— Вы же священник, — сказала она, заглядывая в светлые яркие глаза Чезаре Борджиа, Сезара де Борха, епископа Валенсийского и принца Романьи, братоубийцы, отравителя, воина, равного Цезарю и Александру в своих притязаниях. — Вы ведь знаете это слово, правда?!

***  
— Аннио да Витербо постоянно говорит, что Христос — и есть Осирис, потому что они оба умерли, и оба были воскрешены после смерти. А у Плутарха, не знавшего христианства, сказано, что Осирису не были чужды радости плоти, да что там — еще в чреве неба он сочетался со своей сестрой. Как это может быть сказано об одном боге?

Лукреция захлопнула толстую книгу, и пыль, взметнувшаяся небольшим облачком, закружила перед ее лицом. Под солнцем казалось, что кто-то бросил в воздух пригоршню золотого песка — как, по словам моряков, открывших новую, неизведанную землю далеко за океаном, поступали тамошние жители, не знавшие Христа точно так же, как древний мудрец.

— А еще любимый тобой Плутарх, если я не ошибаюсь, записал обычай египтян приносить в жертву Тифону только красных быков. Чего только не наплетут греки, желая подражать египтянам. Чего только не наплетут доминиканские монахи, желая подражать грекам.

Волосы Лукреции золотились и текли в руках Чезаре, пока она читала, а он — сплетал ее пряди в косы, перетягивая их нитями мелкого жемчуга. От прикосновения к волосам грудь сестры в вырезе корсажа покрывалась мелкими мурашками, будто от холода.

— Как бы там ни было, мне нравится эта легенда, — отвечала Лукреция, упрямо не оборачиваясь. — Она о любви, что сильнее смерти, но любви, не лишенной плоти. Легко не превратиться в прах земной, если ты уже бесплотен. А мы с тобой — люди, и наш отец — человек, как бы ни величали его Александром, богом, солнцем. А здесь, в книге, сказано — гроб плыл по реке, как лодка. Лодка плыла по небу, неся солнце.

Затянув ленты, поддерживающие на затылке Лукреции кольцо из рыжевато-золотистых кос, Чезаре наклонился — и провел губами вдоль проступившей под кожей вереницы позвонков.

— Плыла до самого острова Киферы, любовь моя. И дальше, много дальше.

Он позволил себе это — воскресить перед мысленным взором длинные, шелково-гладкие, ниспадающие ниже подола платья, волосы Лукреции, и ее прозрачно-жемчужную кожу. Ее глаза — такие же, как у него. Ее улыбку, всегда отражавшую — его. Небольшой просвет между ее бедер. Ее округлую грудь, ложащуюся в ладонь, подобно плоду граната. Ее лоно, похожее на едва распустившийся бутон.

Позволил впервые за много месяцев.

А до того — запрещал, изгоняя запах ее тела со своих ладоней, эхо ее поцелуев — со своих губ. Чтобы не сойти с ума окончательно, зная, что она — жива, она — дышит в одном с ним ритме где-то в Ферраре. Дарит свои ласки другому — своему законному мужу, третьему и, должно быть, последнему.

Далеко, бесконечно далеко.

Королева Хуана смотрела на него, запрокинув лицо, и в ее глазах поднималась сумрачная буря.

— Я знаю его, — кивнул Чезаре и поддержал ее под локти, помогая подняться с колен. — Эту тайну мне раскрыла моя сестра, мадонна Лукреция, герцогиня Феррарская.

— Не все кортесы трепещут перед Фердинандом. Нас много. И не все в этом королевстве сравнивают вас с Каином. Не спорю, для одних вы — второй Рамон Беренгер. Но для других — новый Сид, попавший в ловушку, подстроенную врагами.

Он прервал горячий полушепот герцога Бенавенте, спросив во весь голос:

— И для того, чтобы дважды сравнить меня с героем прошлого, вы преодолели весь этот путь и испоганили свою одежду пылью? Что вы хотите предложить мне?

Герцог, пожав плечами, ответил с той же прямотой:

— Побег. Быть никем, отказавшись от триумфального блеска Цезаря, воздвигающего арку, провозгласившего: PACIS CVLTORI, было не так уж плохо. Ведь только тень, слившись с тьмой, станет невидимой в ночи.

Его воображение разлилось неудержимым потоком, как вышедшая из берегов река. Брызнуло тугой струей, будто кровь из глубокой раны, как семя — после долгого воздержания. Лукреция вернулась к нему, хотя он велел ей попрощаться навсегда. Лукреция стала Мадонной, грустно, со стыдливым румянцем взирающей на него с не самого тонкого письма иконы.

Королева была намного ниже его, и чтобы прижаться губами к ее уху, пришлось застыть в еще одном поклоне.

Произнося то, что когда-то казалось ему детской игрой, Чезаре смотрел на гроб, плывущий по пестрым водам расписных плиток — тех, что были столь по нраву Родриго.

***  
Она велела оставить одну-единственную свечу. Это казалось правильным — после дня, столь светлого, что у нее резало глаза. После того, как ее гость ушел, подарив ей спасение и надежду — и Хуана была одинаково благодарна и за одно, и за другое.

— Знайте же, дон Сезар, — отвечала, шепча ему на ухо так же, как он ей, обхватывая его лицо ладонями — его кожа все так же обжигала, а его взгляд пронзал, словно копье, рождая внутри знакомый, забытый уже и от того пугающий, необыкновенно сладкий жар. — Знайте же, что отныне во всей Испании, во всем мире не найдется у вас друга более деятельного и более верного, чем я. Моя благодарность не будет знать границ, как и моя решимость вернуть вам то, что вам принадлежит по праву, принц Романьи, герцог Валентинуа, король Неаполя. Вы станете нашей карающей десницей и сокрушите врагов: наших и своих собственных.

— Наших?

— Моих и супруга моего, Филиппа, герцога Бургундского, короля Кастилии.

Сорочка, вышитая красным и черным, черными и красными цветами, сплетающимися в танце, предсмертном и страстном, как сарабанда, давила на плечи, словно могильная плита. Босым ногам не было холодно, когда она шла, осторожно, словно боялась спугнуть метавшиеся по стенам тени — огромные, под самый потолок. Ей больше не было холодно, когда она брала в руки ладони Филиппа, целовала восковые пальцы с посиневшими ногтями, когда взошла к нему в гроб, как восходила когда-то на ложе, седлая его бедра, целуя губы, направляя собственные, такие же холодные, как у Филиппа, пальцы вглубь своего жаркого нутра. Пальцы согревались — в тот же миг. Не так ли она могла согреть супруга своего? Не так ли — вернуть к жизни?

Исида погрузила гроб в лодку и отплыла с Киферы вместе со старшим сыном царя. Как только они остались одни, она открыла гроб и, припав лицом к лицу мужа, стала целовать его и рыдать. Исида птицей воспарила над ним, и удары крыльев ее рождали ветер, а сияющее оперенье излучало свет. Своим словом она воскресила мертвое тело.

Хуана склонялась, пока позволял живот, и тело вздрагивало под ней. Она шептала на ухо своему Филиппу, своему супругу, брату, Осирису те же слова, что узнала от того, в чьих руках были не только война и мир, но жизнь и смерть. Окрыленная, она ласкала Филиппа, зная, какие ласки дарили наибольшее удовольствие им обоим, и какие — только ему одному. Она шла знакомой тропой — от самых губ, через грубый шов, пересекающий грудину, через бинты, пропитанные маслами, сквозь которые проступали бурые разводы, она срывала тряпицу, прикрывающую чресла, покрывая их поцелуями.

Она садилась сверху, выкрикивая, выкрикивая, выкрикивая — одно.

***  
Башня Оменахе, вздыбленная к небу всей своей наглой, показной твердостью и твердыней, напомнила ему: Осириса еще называли Приапом, потому что смерть и похоть всегда шагают рука об руку, танцуя один и тот же танец. Галерея внутреннего двора, точные углы света и тени, мелькание колонн, число которых он сосчитал еще в первую неделю своего заключения, и громада башни, превращающая весь замок в огромные солнечные часы — все это впервые перестало его преследовать.

Бег времени теперь играл за него, а не против.

Сон бежал от Чезаре Борджиа так же, как когда-то бежали враги от одной его тени. Ночь превращалась в жалкое подобие дня, как он сам оставался жалким подобием Цезаря, а день не позволял спать достаточно крепко, впуская даже сквозь щели запертых ставен безжалостное кастильское солнце. Не в состоянии напиться, не в состоянии выплеснуть соки, бродившие в жилах, не в состоянии ни спать, ни бодрствовать, он говорил своим конвоирам, что решил и вовсе отказаться от сна.

Ему казалось, они начинали ему верить.

Как кое-кто начинал верить — в него.

В очередную ночь, проведенную от зари до зари на взмокших от холодного пота грубых простынях, порой напоминавших ему покойницкий саван, Чезаре принес с собой запах смерти. Прекрасной, прекрасной смерти распятого. Запах ладана, сладкого вина, собственного горького пота, чужого тления, всеобщего желания. Желания, ноющего, как рана от копья, выпустившая, наконец, кровь вперемешку с водой.

Едва смежив веки, он ощутил скачку, подобную полету — вниз, с отвесной стены. Волосы липли к щекам, ко лбу, к шее — но не от пота, а от ледяных потоков ночного ливня, дающих пощечину за пощечиной, лишающих дыхания и зрения. Он мог бы разбиться — но лишь пришпоривал белого коня, и пластины доспеха скрежетали, словно стиснутые зубы.

Мадонна, припадая к подножию креста, ловя ладонями и губами сползающие по дереву капли горячей крови, была — Лукрецией, с волосами цвета красного золота.

— Это мой синьор, — миловидные черты апостола Хуанито искажались от плача. — Я могу узнать его даже без рук и лица.

Распятие висело у кровати Лукреции в Апостольском дворце. Его изготовил резчик из Валенсии, и истерзанное, изможденное тело Христа было так же ужасно, как и его лицо. Лицо покойника, которого пронесли под окнами дома Ваноццы у Кампо-деи-Фьори. Покойника, который спал, и видел сны, а затем был пущен плыть по водам Тибра — до самого заката.

Лукреция отказывалась заменить это распятие другим. Она любила его.

Копье сотника Лонгина, змеино метнувшись из подвижной, шелестящей, черно-зеленой тьмы, с хрустом пробило ребра и лязгнуло о металл панциря сзади. Падая спиной вперед прямиком в замковый ров, Чезаре подумал о том, что ему нужно, необходимо ощутить боль — но не сумел.

Он лежал, растянувшись на влажной, могильно-холодной земле, облепливающей его черными комьями. Раскинув руки, пытался сделать вдох, но не мог — груда камней придавливала его, заставляя врастать в почву, пускать корни, навек оставаясь там, где смерть настигла его вместе с раскатом грома и разрыванием завесы в Храме.

— Ты будешь любить меня, когда я умру?

Лукреция спускала с плеч свадебную сорочку, предназначенную для взоров другого, и оставалась обнаженной, бесконечно чистой, бесконечно желанной. Склоняясь над мертвецом, она ласкала его кожу, мокрую от дождевой воды, размывшей кровь. Грязь пачкала красоту ее волос и белизну кожи, а ее руки находили его — и оживляли.

— Всегда.

Она хотела, так хотела поцеловать его в губы — но ее язык касался застывшего, дряблого месива из крови, мозга и осколков костей.

Но она не отказывалась от своих слов. Она любила его.

***  
Стражники расступались перед ней — молча и безотказно, словно воды Чермного моря. Она же будто плыла, парила над мозаичными плитками, над желтым камнем, над Мединой-дель-Кампо, будто за спиной у нее и вправду выросла пара соколиных крыльев. Свеча в ее руке соперничала с луной, а потом луна скрылась — за тучами, за зубчатыми стенами сторожевой башни. Она не чувствовала камней, словно вышла из тела, словно оставила его где-то далеко — может, в этом была вся суть? Соединиться не в жизни, но — в посмертии?

Двери отворялись перед ней — одна за другой, и последняя, заскрежетав, открылась тоже.

Он лежал навзничь, раскинув руки, будто для объятий, или же — в смерти. Так он лежал тогда, месяц назад, когда лихорадка отпускала его — ненадолго, чтобы вернуться снова. Он лежал, и луна светила ему прямо в лицо, перечерчивая наискосок. Губы были сжаты в твердую полоску, а под сомкнутыми веками беспокойно метались глазные яблоки.

Она взяла его за руку — и пальцы, поначалу ледяные, согрелись в ее ладони. Она поднесла их к губам — и прошептала слово. Он затих, и лицо приобрело ту восковую, неживую бледность, которой она так страшилась. Хуана вздохнула — ложась рядом на узкое ложе, пробегалась ладонью по холодной груди, по ключицам, покрытым язвами. Она шептала слово — и он вздохнул, тихо, как будто боясь быть услышанным.

— Филипп? — звала она. И он снова каменел, словно смерть, когтями вцепившаяся в его тело, никак не желала отступиться от жизни вечной, дарованной Исидой Осирису, женой — мужу, сестрой — брату. Такому же, как она, равному, единственному. 

— Филипп! — звала она снова, разрывая на нем сорочку, целуя губы, щеки, нащупывая его естество и чувствуя — с трепетом, жутью, радостью — его отклик. 

— Филипп! — седлала его бедра, упираясь ладонями в плечи, и они больше не были жесткими и холодными, окостеневшими в смерти, но живыми, теплыми, принадлежащими — живому.

Его ладони обняли ее талию, приподнимая, помогая, а потом легли ей на грудь в знакомой ласке.

Он улыбнулся и открыл глаза.

— Ты вернулся, — выдохнула Хуана, глядя как вездесущая, несущая безумие кастильская луна превращает глаза ее Филиппа в глаза Чезаре Борджиа. — Ты мой. В любви, в жизни и в смерти.

***  
— Если этой ночью ничего не получится, я возьму замок штурмом. Если не получится и это — я захвачу и подожгу весь город.

Не собираясь есть, не собираясь даже пить, не собираясь принуждать себя ко сну, Чезаре лишь улыбался той улыбкой, которую ему, наконец, удалось вспомнить. Порывистый, сдавшийся перед штурмом собственных чаяний, герцог Бенавенте не знал, что Рим уже — горит, подожженный тщеславием Нерона. И то, что на самом деле было заревом страшного, пожирающего весь мир пожара, они оба слишком долго принимали за свет полной луны.

Бенавенте говорил о многом. Срываясь с шепота на крик, и тут же осекаясь. Становясь языком пламени — среди многих, прорезавших гербовой щит, всегда пылавших под ногами Чезаре в покоях, где Родриго так любил читать о смерти и воскрешении Осириса, о стеле из стовратных Фив, многократно исписанной проклятиями Миносу, о Лабиринте, выход из которого возможно найти лишь в одном случае.

Если Ариадна спрядет достаточно длинную нить.

— Как можно присягать на верность старику, испытывающему похоть к собственной племяннице? — спрашивал герцог, но Чезаре не отвечал.

Никто, поднявший свою рогатую голову где-то внутри него, выжидал — как torro bravo, не желающий выдавать свои намеренья надсадным ревом.

Кухарка Хуанита оказалась такой, какой являлась она Чезаре в дымке послеполуденного бреда на грани горячки. Ее волосы в его кулаке были кудрявы и липли к плавной, как у коровы, шее. От нее пахло дурной стряпней, всей и сразу, но тот, кто уже расправил плечи там, внутри клетки ребер, и шел ощупью, нашивая золотую нить на черный бархат, не сердился.

— Я так много слышала о вас, синьор! — задыхалась Хуанита от внезапного восторга, и Чезаре позволял ей закусить свои пальцы до глубоких следов, оставленных на коже.

Она была не из тех, кто целовал бы раны, набухшие на мертвом теле, раскрытые, словно девять глаз, непрестанно проливавших кровавые слезы. Хуанита забывала мертвецов и тянулась к вящей славе, для удобства подоткнув подол юбки под пояс.

Чезаре был благодарен ей за это.

— А это правда, что вы умеете отрубить быку голову одним ударом меча? — спрашивала кухарка с набитым ртом, прожевывая украденный с кухни инжир и оправляя одежду. — Это должно быть трудненько…

Он помнил, что ему нужно увидеть стол, на котором Хуанита разделывает куриц и опрокидывается сама, будто разделанная курица, еще два раза.

— Это было всего лишь раз, и с тех пор прошло уже шесть лет.

— И бык был огромным, ведь правда, правда?

— Как тот, что похитил Европу, моя прекрасная Ямба.

— Что, сеньор? Меня зовут Хуанита…

Уходя, Чезаре обернулся. Кухарка все еще сидела на столе, болтая ногами.

— Это был огромный, огромный рыжий бык, Хуанита. Самый свирепый на свете. И я, спешившись, заставил его броситься на меня — и снес ему голову прямо на бегу.

— Я знала, что это правда! — счастливо улыбаясь, кухарка захлопала в ладоши.

— Ну как она, парень? Как? — спрашивали охранники, подталкивая его локтями в бока, будто он стал одним из них, разделив с ними не только дрянное вино, но и женщину. — Небось здорово было? После стольких-то месяцев говения?

На ходу заправляя рубашку, Чезаре пожал плечами:

— Здорово. Мужчине нельзя без женской ласки. Иначе можно сойти с ума.

Быстро обернувшись, он увидел то, что хотел — лестница, по которой его привели, продолжалась, уходя вверх — к выходу из витых внутренностей башни на стену.

Слуга коменданта по прозвищу Гарсиа, мрачно проследив за направлением его взгляда, махнул рукой — пора было возвращаться.

***  
— Обвинения, — говорил дон Алонсо, поджимая губы, — весьма тяжелы. И все же сеньор де Борха — человек благородный, нашего с вами сословия, дон Габриэль. А его, стараниями этого арагонского старика и его прихвостней, содержат здесь, словно дикого зверя.

— Вы просите о невозможном, ваша милость, — отвечал де Тапиа со вздохом, но его маленькие глазки умасливались в предвкушении, а и увесистый мешочек с золотом как бы невзначай перекочевывал из ладони дона Алонсо на стол, а оттуда — в ладонь коменданта крепости. — Но я попробую что-то сделать. Не слишком много.

— Я и не прошу о многом, дон Габриэль, лишь о том, чтобы Ла-Мота не превращалась в подвалы святой инквизиции, к чему, без сомнения, стремится архиепископ Сиснерос. — Дон Алонсо подавался вперед, пожимая руку де Тапиа и переходя на горячечный шепот: — Во времена, когда даже честное слово Гонзальво де Кордовы не стоит и выеденного яйца, каждый может оказаться на месте сеньора де Борха. Каждый, дон Габриэль.

Де Тапиа хмурился, убирая руку.

— Но что, если он сбежит?

Дон Алонсо пожимал плечами:

— Вам лучше моего известно: у крепости два кольца укреплений, и камера сеньора де Борха находится за вторым. Стены Ла-Моты высоки и неприступны. И чтобы о нем ни рассказывали, я не слышал, чтобы Чезаре Борджиа умел летать.

— У меня в войсках служил инженер, Леонардо из Винчи, — безмятежно говорил дон Сезар де Борха, узник Ла-Моты и Чинчильи, бывший принц Романьи и бывший знаменосец Вселенской Апостольской церкви, человек, равно принуждавший содрогаться из-за своих злодеяний и восхищаться своими подвигами. — Так вот, дон Алонсо, мы с ним хотели создать летательный аппарат…

— Чтобы проводить разведку сверху над крепостями? — ошеломленно спрашивал дон Алонсо, и в который раз поражался величию мысли сидящего напротив.

— И чтобы сбрасывать начиненные порохом ядра, — кивал Борджиа. — Однако Леонардо, создавший столь многое, в этой задаче не преуспел. Но, даже если бы у меня было его устройство прямо сейчас, при себе, меня бы подстрелили, как утку, стоило бы лишь подняться над зубцами Оменахе.

Сезар де Борха улыбался — так открыто, весело, по-мальчишески, что дон Алонсо не мог сдержать ответной улыбки. Сейчас он очень хорошо понимал солдат, что шли за этим человеком на верную смерть и тех капитанов, что даже под угрозой пытки не стали выдавать Юлию Грозному ключи от завоеванных Борджиа городов. Он и сам поступил бы так же — и поступал.

— Вам и не потребуется, дон Сезар! Мой план состоит в другом.

Заслышав о намерении Фердинанда Арагонского заключить королеву Хуану в замке Ла Мота, дон Алонсо прибыл проведать узника в первый раз. Он провел в седле полдня, и к исходу бешеной скачки его начали одолевать сомнения. Что, если Чезаре Борджиа окажется таким, как утверждали сплетни о нем: звероподобным, способным лишь на злодеяния и окончательно лишившимся рассудка в заточении?

Его же встретил муж столь прекрасный обликом и манерами, что дон Алонсо не мог поверить своим глазам: и этого благороднейшего рыцаря обвиняли во всех смертных грехах? Этого человека хотели предать суду святой инквизиции за братоубийство и вероотступничество?

Он не разделил тогда трапезу с доном Сезаром лишь потому, что боялся отобрать у узника последнее. За полночь, уходя дон Алонсо обещал себе и Борджиа — вернуться. Освободить Борджиа — даже если для этого потребуется рискнуть собственной головой.

Ночь была такая лунная и ясная, что при желании из своего укрытия под самыми стенами Ла-Моты, дон Алонсо мог разглядеть на башне каждый кирпичик. И все же — он избегал смотреть на ее стены из странного, свившего в душе гнездо суеверия: стоит ему лишь глянуть туда — и побег сорвется.

Песчинки складывались в минуты, минуты утекали как вода в песок. На круглое, полное, кухаркино лицо луны набежало облако.

— Что там, Хуанито?

— Пока все тихо, ваша милость.

***  
Веревки принес Гарсиа. Его звали так же, как половину мужчин в Кастилии, и он был бледен, словно призрак. Слов было мало, да и кому были нужны слова, когда луна уже показалась в небе, и была — оливкового цвета, цвета лица покойника? Чезаре знал, как все должно произойти, и стоял на этом, как на твердой почве.

Сперва — Гарсиа. Потом — он.

Внизу должен был ждать духовник со слугами, и — герцог Бенавенте. Сперва он говорил, что приедет дон Хайме, и Чезаре не стал расспрашивать, кто это. Потом все изменилось.

Многое — изменилось.

— Как долго вы… управлялись с той женщиной, дон Сезар? — спрашивал Бенавенте, и почему-то краснел, хотя лет ему было примерно столько же, сколько и самому Чезаре. — Поймите, это важно для нас.

Ловко разделывая ягненка, прежде не бывавшего у него на столе со времен отплытия от берегов Неаполя, Чезаре без особого смущения слизывал сок прямо с ножа.

— Я старался тянуть время, как только мог, но поймите — я не знал женщины так же долго, как не ел хорошего мяса. Поэтому — у нас есть половина часа. Не думаю, что кто-то в этом замке поверит, что я три ночи кряду тешу Хуаниту куртуазной беседой о подвигах Сида — или даже моих собственных.

Они не теряли времени. Коротко кивнув и покрепче перехватив закрепленную веревку, Гарсиа выпорхнул из окна.

— Почему ты так весел? — спрашивал Чезаре, чувствуя, что голова его идет кругом, и он напился вина, которое со времен Цезаря называли кровью Юпитера. Бурлящей кровью мужчины, чью чашу наполнял настоящий Ганимед, родом из сгоревшей дотла Трои. — Почему каждый вечер ты приходишь ко мне — сам?

Асторре Манфреди, похожий на растрепанного воробья, подолгу молчал в ответ на его вопросы, подставляя спину под блуждания раскрытой ладони. То, что он отвечал неизменно, как будто после размышления, словно между ними длился странный, ни к чему не приводящий диспут, звучало предсмертным вздохом.

— Потому что я люблю тебя.

— И ты умрешь за меня, если потребуется? — подначивая, Чезаре добирался, наконец, до кудрявых волос юноши, отросших за время их пребывания друг с другом, до его горячих щек, до его невесело искривленных губ. — Ведь в ином случае любовь ничего не стоит.

Асторре выдыхал — жарко, прикрывая глаза.

— Да.

Веревка, перекинутая через нижний край окна, задергалась, как живая.

— Черт возьми, будь проклята мать того, кто сучил эту веревку! — зашипел Гарсиа снизу.

В его голосе забулькало отчаяние.

И в тот же миг в гулкой, стеклянно-прозрачной ночи послышались торопливые шаги.

И — звук, который издает мешок, брошенный на землю с большой высоты.

— Плутарх пишет: древние египтяне полагали святым того, кто утоп в реке, — говорила Лукреция, широко раскрывая глаза. Ей безумно нравилось прочитанное, безумно нравилось, что Чезаре заплетал ее волосы, переплывал их, как реку, в которой было невозможно не утонуть. — Как забавно. Я столько раз слышала, что утопленник не достоин даже погребения по христианскому обряду.

— А они и не были христианами, любовь моя.

Вынуть книгу из ее рук — это было, словно увидеть берег после долгого плавания в солнечной ладье.

— Как ты думаешь, Антиной бросился в Нил по своей воле? Или стал жертвой зависти? Борьбы за власть? За благосклонность императора Адриана?

Чезаре чувствовал, что локти, колени, все суставы его тела мучительно ноют — будто это его, а не лежащего перед ним, выловили из холодных вод Тибра. Девять глаз раскрывались, а десятый смотрел на него снова, снова, снова. На сей раз не с насмешкой — с укором.

Микелотто накрывал лицо Асторре грязным, в разводах тины, саваном. Чезаре испытал малодушное облегчение, когда улыбка юноши, едва уловимо оттенившая зеленоватую бледность губ, скрылась под грубым, оскорбительно губым полотном. Он уже видел эту улыбку. У статуи, украшающей мраморную лестницу. Много, много лет назад. Тогда он, будучи в возрасте того, кто лежал теперь перед ним, вытянувшись, истекая мутной речной водой, ерничал над пристрастием кардинала делла Ровере к изображениям прекрасного возлюбленного римского цезаря.

— Я всегда любил истории о жертвах, синьор. О жертвах богам столь древним и страшным, что мы, почитатели Распятого, не вправе даже вспоминать о них.

Времени не оставалось.

Перемахнув через подоконник, Чезаре повис на пеньке, и толкнулся подошвами от шероховатой стены. Путь из лабиринта еще никогда, никогда в его жизни, не был столь прямым.

В окне, прямо над его головой, заметался факельный свет.

***  
Ему казалось — собственное сердце стучит слишком громко. Настолько, что там, за крепкой крепостной стеной, пожелтевшей от времени, его слышат все, кроме одного. Того, кто должен был бы услышать — первым.

Минуты стрекотали не ко времени очнувшимся сверчком — и исчезали бесследно.

Смотреть, как де Борха ест принесенного им ягненка, пьет вино из его подвалов, отчего-то было одновременно неловко — и волнительно.

Дон Алонсо не ел, лишь пригубливал из своего кубка. Посуда на столе тоже была из его запасов, потому что он рассудил: разве это возможно — кормить человека из щербатой треснувшей миски, будто бродячего пса? Борджиа казался веселым, но, пробыв с ним не так уж и много, дон Алонсо видел, как сплетаются в этом человеке огонь и тьма, от того и делая его — столь привлекательным и великим. Словно он горел — и сгорал, чтобы тут же возродиться, осыпая пеплом и поджигая все вокруг. Зажигая столь же неукротимый огонь — в любом, кого встречал.

Рука дона Алонсо сама собой сжималась в кулак.

— Если побег не удастся, я буду штурмовать крепость.

Де Борха кивал — словно принимал предложенную жертву.

— Что там, Хуанито?

— Ничего, ваша милость.

Минуты истекали кровью, и с каждой ушедшей их становилось все меньше. Луна наполовину скрылась в тучах — и дон Алонсо размышлял, как о шахматной партии, разыгранной с вечера: если она совсем исчезнет, будет ли это хорошо для бегущего? Или же — для преследователей?

Башня кухарки Хуаниты врастала в землю и в крепостную стену около небольшого перелеска. Ров здесь был мельче, чем других местах — осыпался еще при маврах, да так с тех пор и остался. Это было на руку узнику — и тем, кто хотел ему помочь. Но достаточной ли длины были веревки? Ведь высоту башни точно так узнать и не удалось. Дон Алонсо знал: де Борха из тех, кто прыгнет, даже если ради свободы нужно будет прыгать в бездну. Или прямиком в пасть Левиафана.

Минуты скрывались вместе с луной — пядь за пядью.

— Это Гарсия, ваша милость, там, там, на стене, смотрите! — шепотом закричал Хуанито и дернул дона Алонсо за рукав, от возбуждения забыв о приличиях.

Дон Алонсо обернулся — и с ужасом увидел, что Гарсия будто завис, преодолев лишь три четверти нужного пути.

— Веревка слишком коротка, — ахнул Хуанито, и дон Алонсо вспомнил о своем предчувствии и о том, что не должен был смотреть на стену.

А потом случилось сразу три события одновременно. На стене появилась еще одна фигура — это де Борха спешил вслед за слугой. Гарсия все-таки прыгнул — и полетел вниз, как куль муки. А на верхушке башни вспыхнул свет.

— Бегом, бегом к нему! — скомандовал дон Алонсо.

***  
Лунный свет рассеялся и пригас — зеленый глаз полнолуния заслонила облачная ладонь. Люди, столпившиеся наверху, загалдели на разные голоса.

— Режь веревку! Режь веревку, твою мать! — заорал кто-то.

Торопясь, заранее понимая: развязки не избежать, Чезаре не заметил, что содрал обе ладони, и колючая пенька окрасилась его кровью.

— Ты поедешь со мной в Рим?

Асторре не сразу поднял голову, оторвавшись от своего занятия. Когда это произошло, Чезаре показалось — он сам ненадолго остановил падение. В бездну. Спиной вперед.

— Я поеду с тобой, куда ты скажешь, — ответил Антиной, и изгиб его припухших губ остался безупречным, как у статуи, украшающей лестничный пролет на вилле Джулиано делла Ровере. — Это ведь так просто. Сегодня, завтра. В жизни и после нее.

Полет выбил выдох из груди. Отпустив выскользнувшую из рук веревку, Чезаре раскинул руки, и увидел — звезды на полотне цвета индиго. Своды покоев Папы Александра, усеянные золотой крошкой.

Золотой телец, сорвавшись с триумфальной арки, рухнул в крепостной ров, пока египтяне, даруя уста своим мертвецам, повторяли одно и то же.

Vive diu bos, vive diu bos.

Синее платье Лукреции было расшито золотыми крестами — процветшими, лилейными, как она сама, вечно желанная, вечно непорочная.

— Это ведь так просто, — сказала она, надевая на палец кольцо. — Сегодня, завтра. В жизни и после нее.

Становясь перед ней на колени, целуя ее живот, туго натянувший подол, чувствуя, как внутри нее бьется второе сердце, Чезаре говорил сам себе, снова и снова: убивайте каждый брата своего, каждый друга своего, каждый ближнего своего.

Боль пришла не сразу. Удар о землю выбил из-под ребер глухой стон, затем грянуло онемение, нарушенное лишь уханьем сердца — много раз. И только затем — боль, прошившая левую руку, и достигшая основания позвоночника. Ослепляющая. Лишающая разума.

Цедя проклятия сквозь зубы, Чезаре попытался подняться — но не смог. То, что гнало его, гнало вперед всю жизнь, от алой кардинальской рясы до меча, испещренного латинскими литерами, выворачивало суставы. Первой мыслью, всплывшей, как луна, из-за облаков, было: если это смерть, то пусть сон, сон о бесконечном беге, длится до скончания времен.

До скончания вечности.

Цезарь, чей образ был выведен золотом по стали, прожил свою жизнь — от рукояти до острия меча, оставленного в Неаполе много лет назад.

Что-то дернуло его с земли, выдернуло из могилы. Хищная птица, ястреб, кружащий над покойником, раскинул крылья, и произнес — слово.

— Асторре?

Зрение вернулось к нему, и он увидел — лицо, его лицо, так близко, что его можно было коснуться губами. Волнистые пряди падали на лоб, страдальчески изломленные брови напоминали то выражение, с каким Асторре Манфреди умирал — каждую ночь, из тех, что были проведены ими в одной постели.

Чтобы заговорить — и воскреснуть, — с рассветом.

— Асторре, ты решил сдержать слово?

На зубах скрипел песок. Левая рука не слушалась, как будто вместо нее в рукаве оказалось безжизненное полено. Тяжелое, как свинец. Тяжелое, как звездное небо.

— Меня зовут Хуанито, дон Сезар. Поднимайтесь же, поднимайтесь, прошу вас!

— Что с Гарсиа?

— Черт с ним! Это не имеет значения!

Паж герцога Бенавенте поддерживал его под локоть, пока их лошади стремя в стремя выбивали пыль из кастильской дороги. Дороги, ведущей прочь из Медина-дель-Кампо. Чезаре молчал, прижав сломанную руку к груди, и чувствуя, как его рукав набухает кровью.

До рассвета было слишком далеко, чтобы всерьез ожидать наступления нового дня. И если бы дорога, на которую ступил Цезарь, была лезвием великолепного меча, он бы мог сознаться сам себе, что острие уже близко.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
